


Can I get my Cape back?

by Wesker20



Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, My First Fanfic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wesker20/pseuds/Wesker20
Summary: After a good time, Sidestep notices their stolen cape in front of Argent's bed.





	Can I get my Cape back?

You stand up and flex your muscles without looking down. You brush her mind and find feelings of both delight and doubt, satisfaction and uncertainty. Good. At least she feels just as you do; misery loves company.

You walk away from the bed and you feel her gaze on you, whether of longing or of a hunter watching their prey you cannot tell, her thoughts become surprisingly focused and unreadable whenever she looks on you, both in and out of costume. You wonder for a moment what the papers would say, Lady Argent getting dirty with a known villain. You swallow a chuckle. Of course, the media always loved pairing heroes with villains but it was obvious that it was just a game, a spectacle for the audience back at home. An act. But this… this is different. And you have no idea how it got this far.

Whatever, you shake the thought away and prepare to go to take a shower, until something catches your eye. You turn to find your cape hanging in a coat rack, all by itself, almost in front of the bed where if you woke up and looked in front of you, you would see it. Huh, you wonder how didn’t you noticed that earlier, especially as you have been awake for some time.

As you turn around to see her you say “Sooooooo…” trying to find your words. She sits there staring at you straight in the eye.

“So?” She says deadpan.

“Caaaaannn I get my cape back?”

“No.” Her tone firm.

You think your words more carefully. “Can I at least touch it.”

“No touching.”

“You know it’s technically my cape, right? You simply took it-”

“You want me to give you another scar?”

You stare at her with your mouth hanging, trying to come up with another argument but none are a good idea to say. May as well not push it. “I’ll go take a shower.”

“You do that,” she responds with a soft smirk.

“Yeah…” you nod and walk away. For some reason, your feet move faster than your brain.


End file.
